1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector for receiving a module and more particularly to a card edge connector including means to reduce insertion force of the module.
2. Description of Related Art
A card edge connector (memory socket) is used to hold a memory module such as a DDR 3 module and to electrically couple such module to a mother printed circuit board on which the card edge connector is mounted. The card edge connector generally includes an elongated insulative housing having a central slot for receiving the module, a plurality of metal contacts extending into the slot for electrically connecting with the module, a pair of ejectors rotatablely attached to two opposite ends of the housing. The ejector is adapted to latch with a locking notch on a side edge of the module in a working state and to bias against a bottom edge of the module to eject the module out of the slot in an extracting state.
With the high speed development of the memory module, more and more golden pads are added to the module, correspondingly, the number of contacts of the card edge connector is increased. In the process of inserting the module into the slot of card edge connector, the module has to overcome the resistance force of the contacts to deflect the contacts outwardly. The increase in the number of contacts would raise the resistance force considerably, thereby making it more difficult to insert the module into the card edge connector.